Jedidiah Striker
Jedidiah Striker 'or more commonly known as '''Jed Striker '''is a commisioned officer enlisted within the United Trade Coalition Space Forces as a combat fighter pilot. He is commonly recognized as the leader of the famous Black Squadron serving on the ''TSV Destiny. Jed is a young and skillful pilot at the beginning of the first novel and is known for his arrogant, cocky, bachelor like personality with always taking matters within his own hands and rarely following regulations and even so much as defying direct orders from his superiors. However his prime skill aero and stellar dynamics in piloting a fighter craft make up for his common defiance. He has a close friendship relationship with other well renown pilots within Black Squadron such as Ryan Jones and Joey Richards his executive officer below him. He has also had numerous intimate encounters with many other female officers (particulary on board the Destiny) which has gotten him into quite some trouble both with the Chain of Command and the numerous women themselves. Jed entered the service when he was eighteen in 2744 by a special referral due to his piloting experience as a young boy. He completed two years of enlisted service before being commissioned as an Ensign and shortly enrolled into the United Trade Coalition Officers Academy to become a commissioned fighter pilot. His first three years as an officer were on Jacobi going off on patrols and scout missions to hunt for pirates and other possible insurectionists in light of the end of the Unification Wars . Upon the breakout of the 'Human-Tamarid War '''beginning in 2749 he was immediately transferred to serve on board the newly completed ''TSV Destiny ''under the command of newly promoted commander Jacob Fields . It is unknown where he is originally from or much information about his childhood and is often to respond "Dont worry about it." when upon asked. However he has expressed that joining the Forces was "both the best and shittiest decisions of my life." Jed currently serves on board the ''TSV Destiny. He is also a POV Character in Phase: The First Contact. Early Childhood Jed was born on October 7, 2726. There is mostly unknown information in regards to Jed's life prior to his enlistment into the United Trade Coalition Space Forces . However it is know that he was a skilled pilot at age fifteen often going on dangerous if not suicidal runs through asteroid fields, magnetic clouds, plasma storms, and even an attempt to run straight through a wormhole. It is unknown as to where he was born and who he was born to but there are several hints that he had a rough childhood as well as a horrific event that happened during the Unification Wars similar to many of his colleagues. He is often prone to say "Don't worry bout it." or "That's a story you dont wanna hear." when upon asked about his early life. Human-Tamarid War and on board the Destiny Jed is currently serving to fight the extragalactic alien onslaught on board the TSV Destiny ''as leader of Black Squadron along with Ensigns Ryan Jones and Joey Richards as his wingmates. Personality and Traits Jed has a very daring, flamboyant, arrogant and to extreme cases a womanizing, bachelor like personality. He is cracking cheesy and even durogatory jokes at almost every turn, as well as always having a lustful eye for most of the officers serving on the ''Destiny. ''Many of whom he had sexual encounters with a time or two, even while on duty. He almost never wears his uniform (outside of his flight suit) properly in regulation and often carries himself in an unprofessional manner, even when addressing superior officers. However he is a supreme and skillful pilot, who often can out maneuver any other flight ace. He has a strict rivalry with 7th Fleet's pilot ace (Under the command of Commander Michael Grant ) Lieutenant Parkinson and has often received many death threats from him. Jed is also a brilliant acrobatic, often cutting through many of the toughest fields (asteroid field, magnetic cloud, plasma storm, etc.) with relative ease. He often finds vigorous enjoyment when placed in the cockpit of any fighter craft and is often known to say "This is what I call freedom." "'Striker" Striker is not Jed's legal last name. therefore the notion of his true last name is completely unknown. However there are many possibilities upon where the name came from. One being a name given to him by one of his childhood friends (possibly from his famous wormhole stunt) or it could be a self given nickname. But for whatever reason it is unknown where the name "Striker" came about.